


Things Left Unsaid - Podfic

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: Podfic of Things Left Unsaid by Emospritelet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871071) by [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/pseuds/Emospritelet). 



> So this is a podfic of the wonderful Emospritelet's TLU. I have permission from her to make this. I'm new to podficcing, so constructive criticism is enormously appreciated! Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos for Sprite's original fic too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's bloopers. These files after recording are about double the length of the final product, to give you an idea of how often I fuck up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. You know you want it. Spoken smut to enjoy handsfree. Use responsibly.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat Oreo decided to be loud af during the recording of this. Believe me, I cut out many meows, but some slipped through. I'm sorry.


End file.
